List of Disgaea 5 Classes
=Special Classes= Special classes are used by unique characters. No other character can have these classes. Story Characters' Classes Disgaea5-KilliaMugshot.png|Wanderer|link=Wanderer Disgaea5-SeraphinaMugshot.png|Gorgeous Overlord|link=Gorgeous Overlord Disgaea5-RedMagnusMugshot.png|Scorching Flame Overlord|link=S. Flame Overlord Disgaea5-CristoMushot.png|Certain Giant Overlord|link=Certain Giant Overlord Disgaea5-UsaliaMushot.png|Toto Bunny Overlord|link=Toto Bunny Overlord Disgaea5-ZerokenMugshot.png|Stupid Punk Kid|link=Stupid Punk Kid DLC Characters' Classes Disgaea5-LaharlMugshot.png|Overlord|link=Overlord (Disgaea 5) girllaharlportraitD5.png|Overlord?|link=Overlord? (Disgaea 5) Disgaea5-FlonneMugshot.png|Fallen Angel|link=Fallen Angel (Disgaea 5) Disgaea5-EtnaMugshot.png|Vassal|link=Vassal (Disgaea 5) Disgaea5-SicilyMugshot.png|Laharl's Sister|link=Laharl's Sister (Disgaea 5) Disgaea5-AdellMugshot.png|Demon Hunter|link=Demon Hunter (Disgaea 5) Disgaea5-RozalinMugshot.png|Overlord's Daughter|link=Overlord's Daughter Disgaea5-AxelMugshot.png|Legendary Dark Hero|link=Legendary Dark Hero Disgaea5-MaoMugshot.png|Evil Academy Dean|link=Evil Academy Dean (Disgaea 5) Disgaea5-AlmazMugshot.png|Hero|link=Hero (Disgaea 5) Disgaea5-SapphireMugshot.png|Robust Princess|link=Robust Princess (Disgaea 5) Disgaea5-RaspberylMugshot.png|Delinquent Teacher|link=Delinquent Teacher Disgaea5-SalvatoreMugshot.png|Diez Gentleman|link=Diez Gentleman (Disgaea 5) Disgaea5-PrierePortrait.png|Other Overlord|link=Other Overlord Disgaea5-ZettaPortrait.png|Badass Overlord|link=Badass Overlord (Disgaea 5) Disgaea5-PramPortrait.png|Oracle|link=Oracle (Disgaea 5) Disgaea5-PettaPortrait.png|Badass Daughter|link=Badass Daughter (Disgaea 5) Disgaea5-MetalliaPortrait.png|Swamp Witch|link=Swamp Witch (Disgaea 5) Disgaea5-PleinairMugshot.png|Mascot|link=Mascot (Disgaea 5) valvatorezportraitD5.png|Prinny Instructor|link=Prinny Instructor (Disgaea 5) fenrichportraitD5.png|Steward|link=Steward (Disgaea 5) fukaportraitD5.png|Prinny-esque Girl|link=Prinny-esque Girl descoportraitD5.png|Future Final Boss|link=Future Final Boss emizelportraitD5.png|Death|link=Death (Disgaea 5) artinaportraitD5.png|Angel of Avarice|link=Angel of Avarice (Disgaea 5) artinanunportraitD5.png|Nun|link=Nun (Disgaea 5) nisaportraitD5.png|Heroine|link=Heroine (Disgaea 5) =Generic Classes= Generic classes are classes used by characters that you hire from the Recruiter, or that you capture during battle. Humanoid Classes D5 Warrior Portrait.png|Warrior|link=Warrior (Disgaea 5) D5 Valkyrie Portrait.png|Valkyrie|link=Valkyrie (Disgaea 5) Martial Artist.png|Martial Artist|link=Martial Artist (Disgaea 5) Fight Mistress.png|Fight Mistress|link=Fight Mistress (Disgaea 5) D5 Skull Portrait.png|Magician|link=Skull (Disgaea 5) D5 Mage Portrait.png|Witch|link=Mage (Disgaea 5) Clergy.png|Clergy|link=Clergy (Disgaea 5) Cleric.png|Cleric|link=Cleric (Disgaea 5) Thief.png|Thief|link=Thief (Disgaea 5) Archer.png|Archer|link=Archer (Disgaea 5) Gunner.png|Gunner|link=Gunner (Disgaea 5) Ninja.png|Ninja|link=Ninja (Disgaea 5) Lady Samurai.png|Lady Samurai|link=Lady Samurai (Disgaea 5) Magic Knight.png|Magic Knight|link=Magic Knight (Disgaea 5) ProfessorPort.png|Professor|link=Professor (Disgaea 5) Armor Knight Portrait Disgaea 5.jpg|Armor Knight|link=Armor Knight (Disgaea 5) Celestial Host.png|Celestial Host|link=Celestial Host (Disgaea 5) Maid.png|Maid|link=Maid Wrestler.png|Wrestler|link=Wrestler Pirate.png|Pirate|link=Pirate (Disgaea 5) Sage.png|Sage|link=Sage Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight|link=Dark Knight (Disgaea 5) Asagi.png|Fake Asagi|link=Asagi (Disgaea 5 Class) DLC Celestial Hostess.png|Celestial Hostess|link=Celestial Hostess Kunoichi.png|Kunoichi|link=Kunoichi (Disgaea 5) Sorcerer.png|Sorcerer|link=Sorcerer (Disgaea 5) Monster Classes PrinnyPort.png|Prinny|link=Prinny (Disgaea 5) Orc.png|Orc|link=Orc (Disgaea 5) Sludge.png|Sludge|link=Sludge (Disgaea 5) Slumber Cat.png|Slumber Cat|link=Slumber Cat (Disgaea 5) Winged Warrior.png|Winged Warrior|link=Winged Warrior (Disgaea 5) Undead.png|Undead|link=Undead (Disgaea 5) Shroom.png|Shroom|link=Shroom (Disgaea 5) Flora Beast.png|Flora Beast|link=Flora Beast (Disgaea 5) Felynn.png|Felynn|link=Felynn (Disgaea 5) SuccubusPort.png|Succubus|link=Succubus (Disgaea 5) Sea Angel.png|Sea Angel|link=Sea Angel (Disgaea 5) Nether Noble.png|Nether Noble|link=Nether Noble (Disgaea 5) Dragon King.png|Dragon King|link=Dragon King Imp.png|Imp|link=Imp Fairy.png|Fairy|link=Fairy Rabbit.png|Rabbit|link=Rabbit Chimera.png|Chimera|link=Chimera Bear.png|Bear|link=Bear Nine Tails.png|Nine-Tails|link=Nine-Tails Twin Dragon.png|Twin Dragon|link=Twin Dragon Horseman.png|Horseman|link=Horseman Unlocking Classes At the beginning of the game, you can hire Warriors, Valkyries, Martial Artists, Fight Mistresses, Magicians, Witches, Clergies, Clerics, Maids, and Prinnies. In a change from previous Disgaea games, unlocking classes is now entirely dependent upon the game's new Quest system. All classes, both humanoids and monsters, require you to complete a quest in order to unlock them. 'Unlocking Humanoid Classes' The quests to unlock humanoid classes all require you to reach certain ranks with other humanoid classes. Class ranks are increased by obtaining Class Proficiency points, which are gotten by defeating enemies with a character who has that class. As you gain Class Proficiency, the empty stars on the "Class" page of a character's status screen fills up with color. When a green star fully fills up and turns gold, you have increased your class's rank by 1. You will also be notified by the game when a rank increase occurs. Note that all classes have a base rank of 1, so for example, if you have character who is a Valkyrie who has one gold star for the Valkyrie class, then that means you have a rank 2 Valkyrie. It sounds complicated, but it really just boils down to "kill stuff until you get the rank up notification". Note that the quests to unlock a given class will not appear until you unlock the classes that you need to rank up for the quest. For example, the quest to unlock the Sage class will not appear until you have already unlocked both the Magic Knight and Professor classes. Lastly, note the following when reading the list below: * "Fighter" refers to both the Warrior class and the Valkyrie class. Either one can be ranked up to complete quests that require you to rank up a "Fighter". * "Brawler" refers to both the Martial Artist class and the Fight Mistress class. Either one can be ranked up to complete quests that require you to rank up a "Brawler". * "Mage" refers to both the Magician class and the Witch class. Either one can be ranked up to complete quests that require you to rank up a "Mage". * "Healer" refers to both the Clergy class and the Cleric class. Either one can be ranked up to complete quests that require you to rank up a "Healer". With all of that out of the way, here are the classes, the names of the quests that unlock them, and what you need to complete the quest. * Thief: "Stealing Specialist" - Rank 2 Brawler * Gunner: "Seeking Partner" - Rank 2 Fighter, Rank 2 Mage * Archer: "Hunter Intern" - Rank 2 Fighter, Rank 2 Healer * Professor: "Samples Wanted!" - Rank 2 Gunner, Rank 2 Maid * Ninja: "Assassinations" - Rank 2 Thief, Rank 3 Brawler * Lady Samurai: "Valuing Loyalty" - Rank 2 Archer, Rank 3 Fighter * Armor Knight: "Impregnable Guard" - Rank 3 Fighter, Rank 3 Brawler * Magic Knight: "Magical Warrior" - Rank 3 Fighter, Rank 3 Mage * Wrestler: "Star of the Ring!" - Rank 2 Armor Knight, Rank 3 Fighter * Dark Knight: "Black Knight" - Rank 2 Ninja, Rank 2 Lady Samurai, Rank 2 Wrestler * Pirate: "Space Pirates" - Rank 2 Gunner, Rank 3 Archer, Rank 3 Maid * Sage: "Clandestine Child" - Rank 2 Professor, Rank 4 Magic Knight * Celestial Host: "Celestial Messenger" - Rank 2 Magic Knight, Rank 3 Healer (Note: Quest does not appear until you complete Episode 11.) Finally, there is one humanoid class that does not require you to rank up other classes to unlock it: * Fake Asagi: "Asagi's Future" - Level up the real Asagi to Level 500. (Note: Quest does not appear until the real Asagi joins you.) Total minimum requirements to unlock all humanoid classes (except for Fake Asagi): * Rank 2 Thief * Rank 2 Gunner * Rank 2 Ninja * Rank 2 Lady Samurai * Rank 2 Armor Knight * Rank 2 Professor * Rank 2 Wrestler * Rank 3 Warrior or Valkyrie * Rank 3 Martial Artist or Fight Mistress * Rank 3 Magician or Witch * Rank 3 Clergy or Cleric * Rank 3 Archer * Rank 3 Maid * Rank 4 Magic Knight * Complete Episode 11 'Unlocking Monster Classes' Unlocking monster classes is much simpler than unlocking humanoid classes. All quests to unlock monsters simply require you to deliver certain items, or defeat a specific kind of enemy. However, quests to unlock monster classes will only become available after making a certain amount of progress in the story. Below is a list of all monster classes, the names of the quests that unlock them, what Episode of the story the quest becomes available in, and what you need to do to complete the quest. * Orc: "Orc Pride" - Episode 2 - Deliver 1 item of any type * Imp: "Pranking Footsteps" - Episode 2 - Deliver 1 item of any type * Undead: "Let's Dance" - Episode 3 - Deliver 1 physical monster weapon of any type * Sludge: "Secret to Jiggling" - Episode 3 - Deliver 1 Unopened Soda * Winged Warrior: "No Ordinary Bug!" - Episode 4 - Defeat 1 Archer * Flora Beast: "Opening Up" - Episode 4 - Deliver 4 healing items of any type * Slumber Cat: "Cute Animal, Meow" - Episode 4 - Deliver 1 Sardine * Nether Noble: "Rules of the Nobles" - Episode 4 - Deliver 1 Angel Cake OR deliver 1 Gold Bar * Shroom: "Eri Eri Poko Poko" - Episode 5 - Destroy 3 'Mushroom' objects * Fairy: "Small Friend" - Episode 5 - Deliver 1 Fairy Dust * Rabbit: "Serious Warrior" - Episode 5 - Defeat 3 Imps * Sea Angel: "Living Conditions" - Episode 6 - Deliver 1 percentage-based healing item of any type * Chimera: "Chimera Problems" - Episode 6 - Deliver 3 magical monster weapons of any type * Nine-Tails: "Colla-tail-ral" - Episode 7 - Deliver 1 "treasure" (Imperial Seal, Dark Rosary, etc) of any type * Bear: "Are We Friends?" - Episode 8 - Deliver 3 muscles of any type * Succubus: "Seductive Demon" - Episode 9 - Deliver 5 Strange Feelers * Felynn: "I Wanna Fight!" - Episode 10 - Deliver 5 fist weapons of any type * Twin Dragon: "Treasure & Dragons" - Episode 13 - Deliver 1 orb of any type that is RARE or LEGENDARY quality * Horseman: "Promised Spear" - Episode 15 - Deliver 1 spear weapon of any type that is LEGENDARY quality * Dragon King: "Hard Boiled Heart" - Final Episode - Deliver 1 weapon of any type that deals fire-elemental damage * Category:Classes Category:Disgaea 5